


Charity

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Charity

Clint does charity.   
He gives stuff to one orphanage,   
Every Christmas.   
While his charity isn't,   
As large as Tony's.  
It makes him happy.   
It makes him feel that,  
He has made a difference.   
That he has made someone happy.


End file.
